


Collections of Fics

by Karezi413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Scratching, Torture, Vibrators, collection, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:56:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karezi413/pseuds/Karezi413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I found the tumblr blog imagineyourotp, and I wanted to do a big amount of them, and so I'm making them into a collection of stories and one-shots. </p><p>It will mostly be Karkat/Terezi, Terezi/Vriska, maybe Karkat/Terezi/Sollux for a couple.</p><p>Works may range from SFW to NSFW</p><p>There'll be a content page for the first chapter, description with the prompt and rating (SFW or NSFW)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Table of Contents

**Table Of Content**

* * *

 

 **Story 1:** New Top Dog

 **Pairing:** Karkat/Terezi

 **Rating:** SFW

 **Extra:** Humanstuck

 **Prompt:** Imagine person A of your OTP realizing they have to win over person B’s pet. ([Link](http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/80864522045/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-realizing-they-have))

 **Description:**  Karkat finds out his girlfriend Terezi has a dog when she moves in.

* * *

 

 **Story 2:** The Restroom

 **Pairing:** Karkat/Terezi

 **Rating:** NSFW

 **Extra:** AU-no SgURB (probably)

  **Prompt:** Imagine your OTP having sex in a public bathroom. As Person A starts to reach the climax, they hear someone walk in and person B covers Person A’s mouth to keep them from getting caught as the stranger uses the restroom. ([Link](http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/80822297579/imagine-your-otp-having-sex-in-a-public-bathroom))

 **Description:** Karkat and Terezi decide to have sex in a public bathroom

* * *

  **Story 3:** Spiderwe8

 **Pairing:** Vriska/Terezi

 **Rating:** NSFW

 **Extra:** AU-no SgURB, bondage, double penetration, hate sex, torture

 **Prompt:** Imagine person A of your OTP horny, tied up and moaning helplessly as person B teases them to the point of begging. ([Link](http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/73206116096/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-horny-tied-up-and))

 **Description:** Vriska catches Terezi in her web

* * *

 

More to come!


	2. New Top Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine person A of your OTP realizing they have to win over person B’s pet.
> 
> Karkat finds out his girlfriend Terezi has a dog when she moves in.

Karkat opened a box, one of many, as he began to unpack. His girlfriend was finally moving in with him, and he was ecstatic. He searched the box for breakables before dumping out the box.

"Hey careful with that!" Terezi called as she entered. Karkat spotted a rubber bone, squeaking it, before noticing a pet bowl and picking it up too.

"Uh... I see you're into petplay." He glanced up at her as he dropped the bone.

"Those are for my dog, Karkles." He raised an eyebrow before his eyes widened.

"You have a dog?!" Karkat groaned out. He just wanted his girlfriend. But his past experiences with his ex-girlfriend told him he had to live with the dog. At least it was a dog and not two cats like last time.

"Yeah, I've told you about him before. Pyralspite? My cute white puppy! I was going to go pick him up from my sister's, I didn't want him tipping over boxes in my apartment during the move." She grabbed her keys and headed for the door.

"Greaaaaat. Okay c-cool. I like dogs..."

"Oh shush, he's great with people!" She laughed as she exited his house. Karkat sighed and stood up, looking at his hermit crab in the glass tank.

“Well Mr. Pinchy, I might have just fucked up.” Karkat began unpacking some of Terezi’s stuff, essentially just waiting for Terezi to come back. He put on a romcom as he did.

About an hour of unpacking and cooing over his romcom, Terezi pulled into the driveway, climbing out, a big fluffy white dog jumping out of the car after her. Karkat sighed as he heard barking, turning the volume of his romcom up to drown out the barking. Terezi reached in her pocket and pulled out her new key to the house, unlocking the door as her dog jumped on her.

“No, Pyralspite, down!” He smiled a wide dog smile at her, sitting himself down as she opened the door. He ran, Terezi going in after, shutting the door. “Hey Karkles. He’s going to be sniffing for a bit.” She looked at the tv and chuckled. Are you serious?” Pyralspite stopped in his tracks and growled at Karkat. “Pyralspite! No! Be nice with him, he’s going to be your new roommate! Well, in a way.” Terezi sat on the couch, watching the scene on the tv. “Take a break, that is my stuff. Lets watch the laaaaaame romcom.” She giggled, grinning.

Karkat grunted, getting up on the couch next to her, still kinda happy to have Terezi with him now. He scooted closer and leaned to wrap his arm around her, before Pyralspite jumped up, tearing them apart and laying down on Terezi, his butt hanging to lie beside her lap, to keep Karkat away.

 

He nuzzled into her lap and glanced back at him. Terezi giggled and began to pet his head. Karkat growled and got up, going to his kitchen, he opened up his fridge and grabbed some jerky, shut the door and headed back to the couch, sitting down.

Pyralspite’s nose twitched and turned his head and got up, turning to him, his eyes begging for it. Karkat smiled at how easy it would be to manipulate the dog. He threw the jerky, Pyralspite running after it, chewing on it.

 

Karkat scooted close again to Terezi and wrapped his arm around, determined to not be torn away. She tucked her head into the crook of his neck, smiling.

“You silly butt, You’re too jealous, you know that? You’re too jealous. Of a dog!” She giggled and listened to him huff, smiling, watching her dog chew instead of the movie.

 


	3. The Restroom (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP having sex in a public bathroom. As Person A starts to reach the climax, they hear someone walk in and person B covers Person A’s mouth to keep them from getting caught as the stranger uses the restroom.
> 
> Karkat and Terezi decide to have sex in a public bathroom

Karkat glanced cautiously around before slipping into the ladies room, relieved to see no one in it. He moved to the only closed stall and knocked. It opened and he entered, a sly smirk on his face as he saw his matesprit sitting on the toilet, still fully clothed. He closed the stall, sliding the knob to lock it.

"I still can't believe you wanted me to do this." She glared up at him, hopping up as she breathed in angrily, taking in the cherry red aroma of the Cancer.

"You were the one rubbing my crotch under the table and holding me there!" He chuckled and playfully pushed her on the toilet lid, getting down and kissing her deeply.

Terezi whimpered, already wanting it from his previous tease under the table. She kissed him deeper, wrapping her legs around him tightly, as she caressed his cheeks. Karkat began to rub her up and down her thighs, then started playing with the hem of her shirt. Before he could even tug she began to pull it off for him, breaking the kiss to remove it, knowing she'd only get what she wanted if he got what he wanted.

Karkat smirked in the kiss, taking advantage of her needy state as reached back to remove her bra, snapping the hooks and removing it from her. Almost forgetting they were in the bathroom, he tossed it onto the top of the stall by accident. He groped her goods as she began to unbutton his pants, dropping them down.

He squeezed and rubbed her breasts, nibbling her lip as he let her frantically try to remove his boxers. He eventually pulled back to drop them, then her pants next, removing them with her boxers. He looked her over before leaning into her ear, licking his lips before speaking.

"I'm going to take you around the fucking world~" He whispered seductively before grabbing her wrists and pinned her, then suddenly his bulge was hilted deep in her nook. She moaned out loudly, wrapping her legs around his waist again, knowing they'd have to be quick. He grunted but chuckled at her.

"Wow~ So filthy, wanting it in a bathroom stall, if you're good, I'll reward you when we get home" He whispered as he thrusted deeply, rubbing her wrists.

He did his best trying to please her, moving to gently kiss and lick her neck, knowing she wouldn't last long. She wriggled and moaned, hissing at his taunt, before it quickly died into moans. She used her hips to help him thrust deeper, grinding on his bulge, feeling the build up in no time.

"K-Karkles! I-I'm going t-to-!" She cried out, before the bathroom door opened. At the sound Karkat quickly released a wrist and held her mouth tight, moving her arms to hold both her wrists back.

"I won't be long dad!" Called an innocent child, no way she could be over three sweeps old. She hurried into the stall next to the couple. They heard the sound of liquid descending into the toilet, and as the girl looked around she spotted the bra on the top of the stall wall.

"Hey look!" She got on the toilet seat and reached up, grabbing it. "Pretty!" She flushed and climbed out, going and washing her hands. Terezi cursed into Karkat's hand, realizing a little girl took her bra.

"Hello??" She asked, looking under the stall to see only Karkat's feet facing the toilet. "Hey lady! Your shoes are on backwards!" She squealed and ran out with the bra. Karkat let go of Terezi's mouth when he was sure the little girl was gone.

"That kid just took my bra!!!" She huffed out.

"Shut up you won't need it when I-" He began thrusting again, grunting in pleasure, watching her anger quickly dissolve into pleasure again. As ge listened to her moans, groans and whimpers, he smirked. He then thrusted deeper and a little harder, smooching her neck.

"G-Gonna again!" She nearly screamed as she came, gripping his back so tight that her sharp nails caused his red blood to start slowly dripping. He groaned and thrusted as deep as he could before releasing his load into her nook, then pulled out slowly, letting go of her hands and caressing her face gently, leaving both trolls panting for breath. He smiled at her and hugged her tight to him. Then the cherry troll reluctantly set his teal temptress down on the toilet, pulling on his boxers and handing her hers.

"Wow, that was amazing~"

 **  
**"Yeah well. You're welcome." Responded Karkat as they finished dressing. “Let’s get going” He told her as they strolled out of the stall, then out of the restroom.


	4. Spiderwe8 (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine person A of your OTP horny, tied up and moaning helplessly as person B teases them to the point of begging.
> 
> Vriska catches Terezi inside her web.

Vriska smirked as she stood before one of her rope crafted spiderweb she made when she turned 8. She crafted it perfectly to be strong enough to hold a troll in it, to tie to like a fly caught in a spider’s web. It was part way a sex mechanism, but mostly it was a silly and stupid burglar system. The web was sticky enough to keep a troll stuck for a short time. The web ropes connected to a bell, to ring once the one caught struggled.

Vriska stood, decked in a sexy leather outfit, a red hourglass symbol on the butt of her outfit, with long black leather boots, and two legs on both sides of her outfit, attached to her arms with string to move with her arms.

In short, she looked like a sexy black widow spider, climbing back to her web. She smiled as she watched her kismesis -Terezi- struggle inside her web. She hissed at the spider troll, wiggling and trying to free herself, despite it had never worked before.

“Well well well, look at what I caught today. A little thieving Dragonfly, caught up in my spider web like the perfect prey. Geez it’d only be much more better if you were hogtied and delivered right to my front step. Maybe a cherry in your mouth, you’d truly be a dessert then.” She laughed at herself, Terezi rolling her eyes at her long nonsense.

“Fuck you, just let me out already!” She squirmed, but only got further in trouble as her hair began to stick to the rope web.

“This is the third time this month. What are you trying to take this time?” She asked, gesturing to her closed left hand, smirking, already aware of what she held. Terezi clutched her hand closed more and stuck out her tongue.

“I’m not letting it go.” She said stubbornly.

“Fine, then why don’t you tell me how you got caught. I know you know where the webs are. What happened, Dragonfly?” She hissed at the nickname.

“I’m a dragon. Not a dragonfly!” She sighed “Well I was trying to avoid one of your booby traps... The knife one, And I slipped on one of your magic eight balls and fell in..." Vriska cackled as she just imagined Terezi avoiding one trap, just to fall into another.

"Well, this time you're going to get a good hard punishment, it might be so hard you can't even leave my web!" Vriska smirked again. "Now give me back my die and I may go easy on you." Her smirk grew wider.

"Suck my dick, I'm keeping them." Vriska narrowed her eyes, the smirk never wiping off. She grabbed at Terezi's shirt, before cleanly ripping it off, laughing at how Terezi's flailing got more frantic. She leaned in and released hot air, trying to rile her up, before reaching for her body, rubbing bare skin. Then she tickled her intensely. Terezi hissed but quickly ended up giggling and squirming more and more, never once saying 'stop'. If she did Vriska would count that as a victory.

Terezi giggled and struggled heavy, clutching the dice her hardest but soon the laughter began to hurt, and her grip slowly loosened on the dice. It was then Vriska stopped tickling, crawling up a little, before capturing her lips and kissing her in a deep, passionate kiss and taking both her hands in her own. She intertwined their fingers and sneakily grasped her dice.

Terezi was caught in a whirlwind from the kiss. She hadn't had a kiss that passionate in a while. She tried to lean in more to deepen it not aware how she was being manipulated and played. She licked a bit at Vriska's lip. It was then, Vriska broke the kiss but not before biting her bottom lip and pulling it a bit and letting go. Terezi gasped as she did, wanting the kiss back. She tried leaning her head closer but her hair caught to the rope stopped her.

"Got them~" She held up her dueling dice, placing them right back in their spot. She reached behind her desk for more sticky rope. Of course it wouldn't stick to her and Terezi could never figure out why. Whenever she asked Vriska only told her that spiders make the web, they don't stick.

Vriska pulled out her video camera, setting it up and turning it on. "I'm going to tape this this time. That way I can show it to you next time you feel like getting caught up in my web"

"Oh? Just set me free!" She thought it was worth a shot. A shot not to sound trapped and helpless, Terezi liked this. Sure it was demeaning and embarrassing, especially the one time she sent pictures of her tied to the web upside down to all their friends. She was called Dragonfly for months. She hated that name. It made her feel like she wasn't a tough big dragon, but instead an insect that could easily be halted.

Even though it was terribly demeaning, she loved it. She loved being wrapped down and relentlessly fucked. It made her feel alive sometimes to get caught in and turned into a little Terezi omelette. Especially at the end of the session when she'd be -in a sense- "devoured" by the hungry spider, it was perfect. It was perfect how she was "eaten". It was perfect how she was "being the spider's prey". It was especially perfect how Vriska took her "eating" too far.

"I told you, you could hand it over willingly, and I'd go easy on you. You didn't. Prepare to fall, oh mighty dragon...fly!" Terezi growled low and loudly struggling more and harder, continuing only to stick more.  Every struggle, every move, probably every breath just doomed her more to her obvious fate. Being the "lunch" of a "black widow spider."

Vriska grabbed a second set of die, these an obvious scent of pink to Terezi and she knew what that meant. Vriska only had three of these, instead of eight like her strifing die. She rolled her die, manipulating them with luck to land on four, two and two. It produced Vriska with a twisted vibrator, leaving her grinning. She got to her knees and ripped off Terezi's pants, smirking as she noticed how wet Terezi's boxers were.

"Well dragonfly, aren't you excited to be my food!" She laughed before biting on her boxers, taking the chance to pierce her bulge, before using her mouth to rip them off. She smiled at Terezi's pathetically small bulge writhing and struggling about. She moved past the little thing, going for the nook. It was a stretch trying to fit her head between Terezi's thighs when her legs weren't spread far, but it was worth it.

Vriska licked at it, pushing her tongue in just a bit, trying to comfort Terezi to drop her guard. Terezi tried to hiss but it came out as a moan. Vriska always did this to start. She always told herself her guard wouldn't fall, but it always did. Better to fall early than later. There was a time Vriska spent nearly an hour licking in her nook but denying her orgasms. She just learned to let her guard fall fast and let Vriska move in and do her damage.

Terezi tried to hold out a little while, but her guard fell in minutes. As soon as Vriska felt her guard fall, she bit her nooks lips deep, not enough to bleed, but enough to sting. Terezi squeaked out, whimpering softly at the sting feeling. Vriska pulled away from the nook but she took the twisted vibrator and pushed it in, putting it on a moderate setting. It would never be high enough for Terezi to achieve orgasm on, even with others but it was enough to make Terezi squirm and moan and submit a tad to Vriska.

Vriska grinned as she looked up at the pleasure Terezi was in. She was preoccupied; just like Vriska wanted. She grasped Terezi's left arm and detached it from the web slowly moving it. However Terezi quickly realized what was happening and tried to hit Vriska in self defense. Vriska hopped back a bit, before pushing her arm right back on the sticky rope. Terezi squirmed and wiggled even more, grunting out softly. She had to act soon, the rope wouldn't last much longer that sticky.

Vriska rolled her pink die again, getting a four, one, and three. Of course she got what she wanted, her die were rigged just for her. She chose this number specially for Terezi. It was Terezi's number. From the number she got a pair of nipple clamps; attached by a wire connected to a small switch for vibrations. The wire was great to set the clamps to the same vibration, and for yanking on both nipples.

"Oh Terezi, your four thirteen number. It seems the blind prophets think you need punishing by me. We wouldn't want to disappoint them, would we?~" She chuckled and grabbed Terezi's bra, glancing at her face before ripping it off too. Terezi hissed again before letting it evolve to a shaky growl from the vibrator.

Vriska's smirk grew wider as she leaned into Terezi's mounds, licking one smooth and gently, licking the underside and topside. Her procedure destroyed Terezi’s growl entirely, changing it into a more developed moan. Very slowly her tongue circled to her nipple, licking it and sucking it and lightly nibbling.Terezi's moan turned into a full, plump moan, before Vriska bit down on it tugging and pulling at it roughly.

Her rough work caused Terezi to cry out a moan and made her squirm like a bitch. Vriska licked at the bit in her mouth, twisting her head bit before releasing it and letting it spring back. She watched as it tealed up around then she massaged her breast before squeezing and grabbing the poor nipple, twisting it and clamping it, doing her best not to let it untwist as she treated the other the same, if not a bit rougher.

Terezi cried in pleasure, letting out hard deep moans, struggling in the web. This was the kind of thing she loved, but it was so embarrassing, she was practically Vriska's tool!

Vriska twisted the second tight before biting again, shortening the wire between the clamps to match the distance from each nipple. She quickly clamped the second and made sure both nipples stayed twisted. She flipped the switch first to max.

Terezi nearly screeched, moaning and squirming and whimpering in pleasure. Her bulge flailed all over as the libra flailed helplessly. Vriska watched until she was close before lowering the setting to one.

"FUCKING BITCH!!!" She cried out, vibrating with the toys. Vriska laughed and leaned back to watch. She watched as Terezi let out gentle and soft moans, becoming more and more ripe for Vriska's taking.

Vriska grasped her arm and once again dragged it in and pushed it against the web right next to her body. She quickly tied that wrist securely to the "web". She made sure it was tied extra tight. She wanted to leave rope burns. Vriska smirked slightly. She had almost completely immobilized Terezi, all she had to do was close up her other arm and spin her web around Terezi. She liked how the vibrators sufficiently cut down her struggles. It was of course fun to fight over dominance but sometimes Vriska just liked to have a square advantage over Terezi. By square, she meant all of the advantage. It was perfect to Vriska to see someone struggle and squirm in web. It was only better that it was Terezi.

"I see the poison from my spider bites have slowed you down, dragonfly." She said as she directed Terezi's other arm to her body and tying it to the web. Maybe even tighter than the other, effectively sealing her fate entirely. Terezi growled at her stupid poison stuff again. When one is caught in Vriska's spider web, she said her bites were “lethal venomous bites”. In reality they were really nothing more than biting an area and placing a vibrator. Or if she left bites around places like her elbow or something she would either use a heavy duty vibrating clamp or she would be a little harder than usual to actually make a sting in the skin but not hard enough to bleed.

"Oh damn, it seems I haven't spun up the dragonfly yet, if I don't do that I might lose it; hahaha. You won’t." Vriska took her sticky rope she had dropped and approached Terezi again. Terezi knew this was her last chance to get free, so she struggled and squirmed and wiggled trying to free anything. Vriska reached and turned up the nipple vibrators and let Terezi's struggles wash away as she moaned and whined.

"What a bitch~" Vriska stretched the rope and climbed over Terezi starting up high. She took one end and pushed it through a hole in the rope by her neck, wrapping the end around so she could catch it at the other side of her neck. Terezi spat at Vriska making her growl before kissing her again, biting a whole lot at her lips harshly. As she did, Vriska diagonally pulled the rope down to criss right above her breasts, slightly below her collarbone, wrapping it around Terezi's arm before reaching behind Terezi and dragging it straight across her back. As Vriska worked the "web" around Terezi, she squirmed more, still moaning in pleasure.

Vriska always used a criss-cross pattern when bounding up her "dragonfly". Usually spiders just straight wrapped up the food air tight. But Vriska wasn't going to waste rope and she wasn’t really to be killed; she needed to breathe. Also this way they went around Terezi's breasts to make them look perky and bigger. This way she could reach all her sexual points and still have her bound down. At least she accurately bound down her arms. Bound to her body and tight. There was absolutely no chance Terezi could escape Vriska’s web. Especially bound up and in peril of the spider, Terezi was vulnerable to Vriska, there was no doubt Terezi was the prey and Vriska was the predator. However Vriska saw it as only a dragonfly ensnared in her web and exposed to the capture, in danger and custody of the big black widow. A beautiful dragonfly fighting pitifully against her. Spiders don't make deals. They tease and torture. The thought of this aroused Vriska but the leather didn’t let it show. She had a plan against Terezi, a plot to capture the dragonfly's body and mind.

She continued to wrap the rope diagonally in front and straight around her back, occasionally pulling on it to keep it tight. When she got right above Terezi's crotch, she wrapped it up her crotch and between her butt cheeks. Then she went back up diagonally the other way and again across her back horizontally. She stopped when she was back up at the first end, cutting her rope and dying both ends together around some of the web rope.

Vriska leaned back to observe her work. Terezi was still buzzing with vibrators, her attempts at freedom were crude and pitiful. It was clear she had given up but she didn't want to lose. However both of the girls; "spider and dragonfly" alike knew the spider would win. Vriska of course knew anything wound up in her web was her "food". Terezi knew this on some degree but she believed someday she could free herself from the spider web she got caught in. Today would not be that day. It would be once again a day for the spider, and deep down; both prey and predator were happy for it.

"Cross looks good on you, dragonfly" She laughed and moved down. Terezi hissed and tried to overcome the pleasure.

"Stop calling me dragonfl-ahhhhhh" She was cut off when Vriska adjusted the vibrator in her nook a little higher but still not enough to allow an orgasm. Vriska climbed far down to her legs, spreading them far apart. She tied one ankle to the web, before moving and tying down the other ankle to the web. The only thing Terezi could really move was her bulge, but that moved on its own.

"Looks like you're fully secured, but perhaps a bit more poison could be used." She tossed the rope, but that made Terezi growl.

"You didn't tie down my bulge." She said bitterly, knowing why. To taunt Terezi.

"Don't have to. It's not even long. My thumb is longer than that thing!" True Terezi's bulge was surprisingly small, it was way below average by nearly five inches. Vriska always teased about it’s size.

"I could so flip you with it and take over" She hissed at the spider.

"No you can't. It's too small, we both know this Terezi."

"Just tie it down!" She shouted.

"No!"

"Tie my bulge down!! Now!!" Vriska smirked.

"Gladly." Terezi shook her head in confusion. Did she just ask to get tied down further? Only because she was being teased?! Vriska grabbed the rope and rolled her die again, getting another sum of eight. She got another vibrator from it and coaxed Terezi's little bulge to wrap around it. This vibrator was smaller and skinnier. Yet her bulge was still too small to wrap around it.

Vriska laughed and dropped the vibrator and simply tied the little thing to the web tighter than her other ties. Terezi bit her lip and growled, enduring the pleasurable pain being forced on her bulge.

"Satisfied, dragonfly?" She spoke, climbing back up the bound troll in her web, kissing her. Terezi bit Vriska, but Vriska bit back harder. She slowly rubbed Terezi's breasts around the nipple clamps, listening to the moans the libra made. She licked at Terezi's lips, forcing her tongue in and licked Terezi's deeply. Terezi licked back before nipping at her tongue. Vriska smirked and licked affectionately to her fangs before pushing her tongue around. Then she pulled back and listened to Terezi whine and whimper out.

"I forgot I was going to insert more poison into you" She gave Terezi's lips a soft kiss before kissing down her body a bit. At her breast, she sank in her teeth a little and dragged down them and left a kiss below her breasts and kissing down her stomach. Terezi hissed a cry out at her teeth, shaking slightly. Terezi would never admit it but Vriska knew how to make pain pleasurable. It stung but she liked it.

Vriska bit her hip and kissed over to her bulge. She licked the tip, feeling the small thing struggling in its bonds powerlessly. She moved to lick the base and glanced up at Terezi. She was moaning and squirming a bit, purring and whimpering. She definitely wanted Vriska now. There was no doubt about it. Her bulge was wriggling hard in its bonds, but it barely moved. Her nook dripped with horny juices as she whined, wanting Vriska.

Vriska gently blew on her bulge, nibbling softly and licking, watching Terezi squirm and stick to the web. She licked softly before biting her bulge. It was harder than a nibble by a bit, but lighter than a chomp. No blood dripped, but Terezi was hissing and growling in a pained pleasure.

Vriska rolled her die to a perfect ten and got another vibration clamp, but not for nipples. Vriska attached it to the base of Terezi's bulge, turning it on a little. Terezi cooed in pleasure, purring and squirming more.

"I see my poison is setting in, I like making sure my prey is almost one hundred percent immobilized. I mean I'm positive you are, but this is more fun by a long shot." Vriska laughed as she climbed off her web, climbing up from behind the web. She leaned and kissed each of Terezi's butt cheeks, before moving and licking her way between them. She licked around the rope and at her hole, doing her best to bite. She grabbed the vibrator she had dropped earlier.

Vriska shoved the vibrator up Terezi's ass, hearing the girl yelp. Vriska studied the web pattern with how Terezi was positioned as she flipped on the vibrator. Terezi purred and moaned, it felt wonderful. Vriska climbed back to the front of her web now, right over her "dragonfly".

"Ok you got all my private parts, why don't you fuck meeee" Terezi pleaed to Vriska, she was soaking the rope over her crotch, desperate for Vriska. She shook her head.

"No way. First we're going to watch a video. A video I found for you, it reminds me of you." She got off her web and grabbed her husktop, opening it and searching on trolltube.

When she found the video she was looking for she came back over and sat in front so Terezi could smell it.

"Its a video of a spider eating a bug. More specifically, a black widow-" Terezi cut Vriska off.

"Let me guess. Eating a dragonfly" Vriska smiled.

"What good food! Smart." She laughed as she started the video. It started with a dragonfly majestically flying about carefree.

"You could probably fuck me while we watch… Please?~"

"Shut up, because then you wouldn't pay attention. This is my favorite." The dragonfly flutters and flaps, before its caught, twitching in a web.

"Please?"

"Pyrope shut up or I'll gag you." A black widow spider slowly moves to it, sinking its fangs and injecting a small amount of poison to the pretty dragonfly. "The best part is notice how pretty the web is. The spider. And the very best thing, look how teal the dragonfly is. Just like you" Terezi sensed a joy in her voice. Soon the dragonfly became paralyzed and ceased movement. It made Terezi heartbroken at how it stopped, sure it was halted, but it looked like it gave up. The spider took the dragonfly and began to spin its web around the dragonfly, tightening its limbs to its body.

Terezi remembered she was in the same position as that dragonfly. Well almost. Her arms were bound to her body yes, but instead of her legs folded to her body, they were spread wide open for Vriska to make her eventual entrance. Oh how Terezi wanted Vriska to make her entrance. She wanted it more than anything. At this point she would openly talk about how she was caught. She didn’t care anymore! She wanted to be fucked raw.

The black widow began to bind up the wings and took the bound up dragonfly up a bit, leaving it as it went after another fly.

“You know, you could be playing with your “food” while we watch, please Vriska! I’m ready for you! Just fuck meeeeee” Vriska ignored her now.

“Look how hot the dragonfly is bound up” The video faded and came back to a later time, showing the spider climb back up to the dragonfly. Vriska’s face stretched out to an open grin, watching as the spider began to eat the dragonfly, eating its head and its abdomen.

“Oh my god! The poor dragonfly!” Vriska kept watch, watching it devour the dead dragonfly. Vriska closed the husktop, setting it on the desk, before approaching and climbing up.

“I’m horny. we’re going to fuck, dragonfly.” Vriska reached down and unbuttoned her crotch flap, letting it fall; Vriska’s eight inch bulge sprang free, writhing for Terezi. Vriska reached past Terezi’s little bulge and pulled the vibrator out of Terezi’s nook.

"Pleaseeeee I'm beggingggg youuuuuuu" Vriska wrapped her arms around the bound Terezi, clutching her and guiding her bulge down to Terezi's nook. Terezi moaned out in pleasure holding nothing in. The vibrators left her vulnerable and needy. Vriska moaned out with her, ready to do some damage, the vibrations from Terezi's body excited Vriska, letting her bulge wriggle and writhe inside Terezi.

"Don't just stay there, fuck me!!!! Plow meeeee! Make me your preyyyyyy!!" Vriska smirked, sure she wanted to just fuck Terezi until she was sore, but this was her chance to hear from her "dragonfly".

"I'll fuck you on one condition. You convince me how I'm the predator here." Terezi groaned. She didn't want to, but she wanted it so bad.

"Fine! I'm the prey! You're the predator! I'm in your web! You get to devour me! Please!!!" Vriska began to thrust at her words, making sure to go roughly. She stopped as Terezi stopped talking.

"Did I say stop? No, continue!" Vriska smirked knowing she was able to use Terezi because of her horniness. She had Terezi under her thumb.

"O-Okay uh... E-even a beautiful dragonfly is conquered by a spider" Vriska began thrusting again, wiggling her bulge inside Terezi. Both girls moaned out; only Terezi's moan came out a bit more desperately. Vriska slowed until Terezi started again. "Sp-spiders are the perfect sp-ecimen. They cahhhhhtch their prey and oohhhhh sp-spin them up and eeeeeeat them!" Terezi kept going as Vriska fucked.

"Tell me about getting caught in this web" Terezi hissed and thought.

"I-I'm the prey, b-because I'm caught in th-the web ahhhhhhhnd I-I couldn't ge-get free. Th-then I got wrahhhhhhpped up i-in your web, and ahhhhhhh" Vriska was going deeper and faster than when she had first started. She was on the brink of coming. She could tell though, so was her hatemate.

"A-And! A-and I-I'm the dragonfly caught in your web, th-th-the web of a black widow!" Due to her completely folding and calling herself the name she hated, Vriska thrusted again, hard and deep, releasing her genetic material deep inside Terezi, before pulling out of her.

"Wh-what?? V-Vriska! I didn't get to come yet!!" Vriska reached down past her bulge again toward her nook. Terezi sighed in relief, glad she'd still get finished. But to her surprise, Vriska grabbed the vibrator and shoved it back in roughly, turning it back on.

Terezi screeched out a curse, flailing and struggling. Again Vriska had set it to a low enough setting so she wouldn't come.

"VRISKA!!!! GET BACK OVER HERE AND FINISH ME OFF!!!!" Terezi pleaed and cried, begging for it. Vriska however pulled off the web and stepped away. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Terezi lost it screeching and struggling as well as flailing. She could hardly struggle or flail though as her ankles and wrists were tightly secured and her body was bound down enough she could only wiggle.

"Spiders eat when they are hungry. A spider will fuck her prey when she's ready. If she wants to move to a different prey for a while. She will." She reached and pulled out one of Terezi's scalemates. Pyralspite to be exact.

"N-No! Pyralspite!!" Vriska smirked as she watched Terezi freeze at the scent of her beloved scalemate being turned and held by Vriska. "D-don't, h-he's a virgin!!! And he's asexual! He's all about the crime, nothing else except me and crime!" Terezi hissed and snarled struggling in the spider's web.

"Oh relax, he's not a virgin anymore" She showed Terezi the bottom of Pyralspite, a big hole on his bottom.

"My baby!!! What did you do to him!" She groached struggling more foolishly.

"What did I do? What I'm not doing to you" Terezi screamed and struggled, forced to smell Vriska as she shoved her bulge in her beloved toy. Terezi whimpered and whined, listening and smelling the scene. She watched Vriska pumping her bulge, trying to imagine it was her nook or ass Vriska was fucking, trying to grind down a bit on the vibrator, despite it moving with her.

Vriska smirked as she watched Terezi squirm and whine from the corner of her eyes. She let out some hot moans as she fucked the scalemate relentlessly, making sure Terezi could smell how much effort was going into fucking pyralspite. Vriska made quick work of Pyralspite feeling herself close.

"YOU BETTER NOT RELEASE IN THERE!!!!!" Vriska raised her eyebrows before remembering he was all clean white. She smirked and squished him vertically before coming deep inside, letting her material stain through his, slowly tinting him blue, some spots becoming blue fully. "N-No!!!! Vriska!!!!"

Vriska grabbed up her sticky rope, tying it around the slowly blueing up Pyralspite and hanging him right in front of her, leaving her to smell her fallen best friend. The smell made her struggles cease again, she was destroyed. Vriska crawled back on her, pulling out the vibrator again, moving up a bit more.

"If you even bite I'll make sure to rub him in your nose, then hogtie you." Vriska leaned to her ear "And maybe I'll actually eat you" She was joking of course but she bit Terezi's earlobe. She let her bulge adjust and find her nook. Once her bulge entered she let go of her lobe, leaning and biting a ripe spot on her neck, sucking on the skin of her "prey"'s neck.

Vriska pulled back after her mark had been made. She moved down and licked the top of Terezi's left boob, before biting it and sucking it too.

Terezi moaned and purred in undeniable pleasure. It was then Vriska realized she wasn't actually thrusting or anything. Vriska smirked, knowing it would just drive Terezi crazy. She was clearly in immense pleasure, just from sucking on her next and breast. Vriska shrugged it off and moved to bite and suck her other tit, trying not to be symmetrical at all.

As she did she began to thrust hard, trying to go as fast as she did with Pyralspite which proved troublesome since Terezi was not bent over anything. However her nook was still greatly exposed from the way her legs were tied. She smiled as Terezi howled out in immense pleasure, squealing and cooing; clearly she couldn't get enough of the spider's bulge!

Vriska pulled off and moved to push her face between her breasts, not caring if her horns should jab Terezi or not. She bit between them and because to suck rather roughly, trying to weaken her prey more, trying to bring her to the edge. She began thrusting more relentlessly bringing herself close.

Terezi nearly hit her climax, fairly certain that Vriska would let her finish this time. She had already denied her once and already left her on the vibrators. If she wasn't allowed to release now, Vriska would make her suffer through denied orgasms, a whole eightfold, just to satisfy her own want. Her want of course was to get her stupid eight number. But her hidden motive also; to get Terezi to be completely weak and vulnerable so she could manipulate her to promise her things before she finished her off.

Vriska moaned and groaned, moving to bite her left forearm and sucked on it as she pulled out, squirting out her material over Terezi's stomach, reinserting the vibrator.

Terezi screamed needily, shaking and squirming, so desperate to have what Vriska got to have. Vriska pulled off her arm, smirking. Three denials down, five to go. She considered going up to sixteen for how bad Terezi had been, but that would be a long time. Also sixteen wasn't really eight. If she would go above eight she would go to sixty-four; eight times eight. But anyone would have to agree that would be too much.

Vriska climbed off without another word, going downstairs as Terezi screamed and cursed at her. Vriska went and grabbed a slice of pizza tossing it in her microwave as she went and opened a can of grape soda. She drank from it as she pulled out her pizza and headed back up to the dragonfly caught in her web screaming.

Vriska approached the raging Terezi, not afraid at all. Maybe if she had a limb free she would, but she didn't. She looked Terezi square in her blank eyes and pushed the can to her lip, forcing her to drink the purple fizzy liquid. She choked until she got adjusted, drinking it until Vriska pulled the can back to finish it off. She crushed the can, tossing it over her shoulder, grabbing her pizza.

She chomped into it, noming down a bit. She looked and took some tomato sauce and created her symbol over Terezi's stomach, before eating some more. Terezi squirmed and writhed in her bounds. She had to give the spider props. She knew how to tie her knots. There was no way she could break the rope. It was more than just mere rope; it was stronger and more durable. Vriska's rope had to match her web and her web had to be strong enough to hold herself and another body.

Terezi soon stopped as she inhaled, smelling her poor pyralspite right in front of her nose. She stopped at the scent, ceasing all her struggles. As Vriska finished her pizza, she ascended up the web and over Terezi again.  

"If you're just going to deny me again just climb off now." Terezi grouched. She was snippy, but she still didn't struggle. She had given up on struggling. Vriska would talk about how she could never escape her web and how a dragonfly could flail but it would fail. Terezi preferred just staying captive in the web. It could earn her good girl points and convince Vriska to fuck her. No it wouldn't. Vriska already planned it. There was no stopping her.

"I'm glad you're finally being passive in my web." Vriska moved and bit her right lower arm, sucking on it as her hand pulled out the vibrator, inserting her bulge once again. Vriska smirked, hearing Terezi coo and moan again.

Vriska grasped Terezi's hips, digging in her razor sharp nails. Her nails peaked blood as she moved down to lick the underside of Terezi's tit. She could feel Terezi squirm of pleasure as she did,  thrusting into her hard and deep. She bit at her tit, sucking on it, wanting to mark everywhere. Terezi was her prey; that made Terezi hers. She could do as she pleased to her. She could shove a vibrator in her mouth if she wanted to. It would shut her up, thats for sure. Maybe she would later.

Vriska continued to thrust into Terezi, listening to her coos, moans and cries of pleasure. She was very clearly enjoying herself. Enjoying Vriska and not just for her pounding bulge. For her mouth, for her digging nails, but especially her bulge. That was the best part, an eight inch tentacle in her nook; it was simply the best for her right now. Of course until she denied Terezi another orgasm. Then her bulge would be the absolute worst thing.

Vriska continued to thrust, moving to mark the underside of her other boob, a hand moving to rub her already marked breast. She continued to thrust, already wanting to hear Terezi cry out her name, to hear her beg again, to hear her scream as she rode out an intense orgasm. Just the thought was enough to make

Vriska want to fuck her until she orgasmed. Of course it wouldn't be eight times denying her then. Maybe she could persuade Terezi to do things eightfold for her. One time she had denied Terezi twenty-four times. She had been putty in Vriska's hand after the fifth time. Vriska hadn't even put vibrators on Terezi then. By the end of the twenty-four denials, Vriska had made Terezi swear to be her servant for eight weeks. Once she agreed Vriska fucked her raw. It had been a fun time for Vriska listening to everything she would get. Plus her moans and cries were the best. Her pleas were hot as she pulled away too.

“Terezi, I’ll make you a deal~” Vriska smirked as she decided what she wanted. “Explain how you’re prey again, eight reasons or ways, and then promise me eight things. Then maybe I’ll let you come.” She crawled up to lean into her ear. “Come eightfold~” Vriska smirked as she watched Terezi whimper a bit.

“I already told you I was your prey!” She huffed, struggling a little again but gave up again.

“Too bad, I like hearing it from you. It turns me on.” Terezi growled but kept that thought in mind. Maybe some day she'd worship Vriska and bang take over like that. She smiled as she thought about what to say.

"Alright, alright. Damn you're too obsessed with eight lately... Ok, well I'm inferior to you. I spent a good half hour squirming and struggling helplessly in your bonds~" She puffed out her bottom lip slightly, trying to look cute and innocent.  "That's two. I'm tied here like a little insect, thats demeaning. You caused that. Therefore I'm yours. Uh um I was stupid enough to slip in you web. Let's see. I also made a big mistake in struggling. Of course it just rings your bell. That's five things." She stopped to think trying to figure out what else. "Even if I topped, you'd still be the one in control? I could never be a predator. My bulge is too small. And finally...er... I obey you. You are the spider, I am merely food in your web." She bit her lip. It was hard groveling to a bitch.  But then again Vriska probably thought Terezi was the bitch, her bitch. Ok so they were both bitches. That was ok too.

"Good. Now offer up eight different things." Spoke Vriska, stroking her cheek. Terezi tried to snap and bite her hand but the rope held her hair, forcing her head to stay.

"Ugh fine. But you bettter fuck me then!" She sighed and thought. "Ok, if you fuck me, I'll eat you out later! Hm if you fuck me, you'll be pleasured by my nook, especially when it clenches on your bulge!" That was good one she thought. "I'll stay here another eight hours. I'll strife you. I could... give you a massage. I could take you out for some dinner! Uh two more. I'll let you call me over for this again sometime. Andddd" She turned on the charm, sinking her eyelids a bit. Sure she was blind but it still looked sexy. "I'll let you fuck me to your heart's content~"

"Pyrope you have yourself a deal~" She began to thrust again, glad she didn't have to keep her from going over the edge anymore she could go as fast as she wanted. Vriska sped up, thrusting fast and pounding relentlessly into Terezi's nook. Terezi moaned and squirmed as she did, wanting to wrap her legs around her and pull her closer.

"Vriskaaa~" She puffed out her lips, softly puckering. Vriska laughed and kissed her, not letting up on her thrusts and pounds. Vriska expected Terezi to kiss her hard and rough. Though she was right, she was surprised how deep Terezi tried to make it. Vriska could tell she wanted something rough but also something deeply passionate. The girls moaned into each other's mouths as their tongues locked together, and lips began to get nibbled. Vriska held onto Terezi, kissing her deeper and pounding deeper and harder inside the libra. She felt Terezi’s insides begin to clench, before she released her material from both her nook and bulge.

She rode out her heavily intense orgasm, crying out loudly to Vriska's mouth, licking her tongue a little bit more. Her first emotion was grateful and loyal. She felt like Vriska was the best for letting her orgasm, practically forgetting she had kept Terezi from it for a while. She licked Vriska like it was a privilege. She licked even more as she felt Vriska keep going. She gripped the rope of the web as Vriska got rougher and a bit harder.

Vriska nibbled her lip, moving her hand up, grasping the wire connecting Terezi's nipple clamps, tugging on it. Vriska liked the pleasured and pained moan Terezi produced, thrusting as fast as she could, close. She felt Terezi clench around her and orgasm again. Her orgasm pushed Vriska over the edge and caused her to have her own orgasm. Vriska pulled back, deciding she wasn't quite done yet with Terezi. Only she wanted to mix up positions. She liked doing Terezi like this, but a little mix couldn't hurt.

"We're doing this differently." Vriska climbed off, picking something up and climbing up the back of the web. She looks at Terezi, turning off her vibrating nipple clamps, dropping them and noticing her skin turning teal around her nipples from the extreme twist on her nipples for the last half hour. Terezi sighed in relief, she loved it but it was a long time.

"Open up." Terezi shook her head, absolutely refusing. Vriska groached, lifting a small thing of rope, putting it in her own mouth to open up both hands. She reached through the spiderweb, grasping both her breasts, rubbing them and giving a soft squeeze. She teased the nipples, before pushing them up and squeezing a bit quicker, just playing with them. Terezi let out a moan, a long one, thoroughly enjoying it.

"Hah, you call these breasts? Look at them, nothing but pimples on your chest, you ugly little dragonfly. Not even a nice teal, it's a dirty nasty teal, it makes me feel sick." Vriska smirked letting of one, reaching and taking the rope, continuing to rub. Terezi moaned and squirmed in her bounds, pleased by Vriska's work. Vriska leaned further in, lifting the rope right by her face, keeping it secret.

"That's right, your filthy blood disgusts me..." She rubbed her tit more before briskly forcing the rope in her mouth, then slowly tying it. "You got what you want. You don't have the right to make a damn sound." Terezi hissed at her, hating the taste of the rope. Vriska squeezed both her breasts and fondling them. Terezi moaned out in pleasure again, squirming.

"Get ready, dragonfly. I'm not done asserting my dominance alllllll over you" Vriska's bulge slithered through Terezi's butt cheeks. It rubbed a bit at the anal vibrator. It quickly snaked out after realizing it was sealed, moving lower and rubbing the nook lips before pushing inside Terezi again. Terezi cooed and moaned out in pleasure again or the best she could with rope in her mouth. Vriska leaned in to breathe on her ear before licking the shell of her ear.

"You like that, don't you?" Vriska pushed in deeper, thrusting hard inside her. "You lucky little dragonfly, caught in my web and finally defeated, strung up and helpless but liking it, you pathetic scum." Vriska licked her ear shell again, nibbling and tugging her nipples as she got faster. "I could do anything I wanted to you and you'd still thank me just because you're that pathetic and useless, especially after you get what you want." Terezi cooed and moaned to the rope, struggling in her ropey bondage purely out of pleasure. "You disgust me."

Terezi squirmed and struggled, whimpering out. She loved it so much, Vriska was right. Vriska was taking advantage of her and fucking her raw as she was tied and she fucking loved it. Even just thinking of how in charge Vriska was and the power she had over her could be enough to drive her over the edge. Sure she didn't want to show up as a weak submissive troll but she loved to be just that. She could fight and she could dominate but something about submitting made her excited. She loved being tied up, having her breasts toyed and tugged and pinched at, having Vriska's bulge pumping inside her was amazing too. She could dominate and force a sub to do so but it was much easier this way.

Vriska dug in her nails and gripped Terezi's breasts tightly tugging hard at them. "You're sick, you know that? Just a useless little slut. Cum for me, slut." Terezi screeched in a painful pleasure, clenching and coming on the spot. She even liked the dirty talk Vriska dished out. Vriska released her material right after her, refusing to move. "Finally I get to sink my teeth into something to eat.” Vriska said before climbing down and climbing up on the other side of the web.

Vriska leaned in and kissed Terezi's bottom lip, slowly kissing over to her cheek then licking the skin under her ear and biting down. Terezi cried out with a small whimper. Vriska bit to draw blood and began to slowly drag down her teeth down her neck, nibbling in certain places and holding onto her.

She dragged down her teeth and moved to her collarbone leaving a shallow cut all the way down and bit around her collarbone. Terezi cried out. This might be the time it scarred. Vriska pulled back with teal blood dripping for her fangs, licking up the blood. She leaned back and chuckled.

“I think I’m done~” Vriska licked again and climbed off her, chuckling.

“So y-you’ll let me down then?” She muttered against the rope. Vriska laughed.

“No, I think you can hang there for a bit” Vriska strutted out as Terezi squirmed and struggled in her bonds.

 


End file.
